


What’s A Homoerotic Sword Fight Between Enemies

by FoolishGlint



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dubious consent in that they’re both consenting but no verbal consent is given, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint
Summary: Wheeljack finds Starscream in the desert, alone and without weapons.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	What’s A Homoerotic Sword Fight Between Enemies

Wheeljack approached him, feeling excitement coming over him as the thundering clouds rolling over them. He tossed his sword to Starscream whode bewilderment was evident in his face.

Wheeljack chuckled, “I’m not going to fight you unarmed Screamer, I want this to be fun.”

Starscream growled with irritation and took the offered sword in his servo. Wheeljack grinned underneath his mask as he rushed forward. Starscream brought up his blade and swung down with great force, Wheeljack could barely block it. The blow reverberated throughout the sword and through Wheeljack’s frame.

Starscream noticed how Wheeljack’s optics had widened in surprise, and smirked with typical seeker cockiness.

Sweeping arches of silver flashed against the gray clouds as the steel rang against steel. Wheeljack realized with excitement that Starscream seemed to have skill in wielding a sword. A light drizzle began to fall from the heavens, but neither noticed, too enraptured in their battle, and with each other. 

Starscream spun on his heels and kicked him back several meters, rotating his blade to bring it down on the Wrecker. Wheeljack flung himself aside and he went in with a stab, Starscream parried and slashed a shallow cut across Wheeljack’s chassis. Wheeljack stumbled back and was wracked with annoyance as Starscream smirked pridefully.

‘I’m going to wipe that smirk off your dumb face’, thought Wheeljack as he came at the spindly seeker.

And their dance went on as the drizzle became a downpour. But it did not matter, their swings were passionate and feverous, so much so that their frames ran hot from the fight. The rain evaporated as soon as it touched them, the vapours clouding the battle field.

Then Starscream hooked his blade on Wheeljack’s crossguard and yanked away his sword. Wheeljack watched as Starscream, chest heaving from exertion and anger, tossed away his own sword and swung his fist at him. Wheeljack grinned, and readied himself.

Starscream went in for a punch but then abruptly swept Wheeljack’s legs underneath him with a well placed kick. He laced his digits together and made a strong swing downwards, Wheeljack barely managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. 

Wheeljack, now covered in mud, dove at him, using his weight to push the seeker into the ground. Starscream, unable to keep purchase in the mud, slipped and tumbled down with a squawk. They wrestled for control, both of them getting filthy from the muck, and with every touch the tension grew thicker until Starscream twisted with surprising flexibility and flipped their positions. 

The lightning flashed overhead, illuminating Starscream’s cuts and bruises. His lip was split, energon was leaking from some of his wounds, and his lustrous chassis was covered in mud. He was panting hard, a furious rage burned in his red optics, and holy Primus he was beautiful. Wheeljack felt heated and ravenous looking upon Starscream.

Wheeljack's mask retreated and Starscream must have felt the same way he did, because he leaned in to kiss the Wrecker with fervour. The coppery taste of energon invaded Wheeljack’s mouth as Starscream determinedly explored his intake. 

The servos that had been pinning him down were now groping his frame, digits brushing against sensitive wiring. Wheeljack ran his servos over the seeker’s cockpit, rubbing Starscream’s small aft as they continued their rough kissing.

Starscream scraped his teeth against Wheeljack’s glossa and nipped at his lips. He palmed at Wheeljack’s panelling, and the Wrecker couldn’t help moving his hips into the delicious friction. 

They were so close to each other, they may as well have been one. Wheeljack’s valve panelling snapped back and he shivered as his nether regions were exposed to the cold air. Starscream’s digit traced his valve lips lightly, deliberately ghosting over Wheeljack’s anterior node.

Wheeljack shuddered, and Starscream smiled coquettishly above him as the Wrecker’s valve began to lubricate. He surreptitiously slipped a digit into the warm entrance, catching Wheeljack by surprise. 

Starscream swirled his digit around lightly, trying to find Wheeljack’s hotspots while minding his sharp claw. When Wheeljack moaned into their kiss he felt the seeker smirk against his lips. 

Starscream rubbed his interior node gently, delighting in how Wheeljack attempted to push himself forward in an effort for more stimulation. He whimpered as the seeker traced around the node, faint tingles of pleasure exuding from wherever Starscream touched. 

“You Decepticon bastard, don’t make me beg,” Wheeljack said shakily.

Starscream laughed, his voice deep with lust.

“You are in no place to make demands of me,” he purred.

Wheeljack whined as Starscream removed his digit, wet with slick, and rolled his glossa around it. Maintaining optic contact, he popped it into his mouth, sucking the tip and licking it clean.

Wheeljack’s optics widened at the sensual display and his valve pulsed with need. Starscream chuckled, and this time inserted three digits into Wheeljack. 

Now familiar enough with his hotspots, Starscream rammed his digits carefully, finally granting the Wrecker the pressure he so desperately wanted. With the digits plunging in and out, striking his nodes, Wheeljack could feel his overload approaching.

“Yes, yes, right there, keep going, YES!” 

As Wheeljack overloaded with a shout, Starscream bit his neck cables hard. Wheeljack vented as Starscream sucked at the bite, refusing to let him recuperate. The seeker’s servo crept down to Wheeljack’s spike cover and massaged the panelling deftly. 

“Another round, so soon?” Wheeljack asked between moans.

“Unlike someone I haven’t overloaded yet,” Starscream said as he ground his servo harshly against Wheeljack’s panel.

“Ungh, fair point.”

His panelling snapped back and his spike pressurized to its full glory. It was of average length but decently thick, the underside was red while the rest of it was white. Light red biolights twinkled faintly. 

Starscream gently wrapped his servo around the head of Wheeljack’s spike, relishing the Wrecker’s poorly hidden gasp. His spike began to leak pre-transfluid as Starscream continued to stroke the nodes that were spaced across his cord. 

Starscream slicked his digits with the pre-transfluid and popped open his own valve panel. Lavisciously gazing into Wheeljack’s optics he began to stretch himself. Wheeljack couldn’t stop staring at Starscream’s valve. 

His spike hardened more as Starscream scissored his digits against the red and black accented mesh. Starscream retreated his servo and positioned himself over Wheeljack’s waiting spike.

Time seemed to move slow for Wheeljack as Starscream finally sank onto his cord, valve pliant and wet. The seeker was so fragging gorgeous, shapely thighs around on either side of him, servos placing weight on Wheeljack’s chest. 

His wings fluttered as he concentrated on taking in the Wrecker’s spike. Starscream bit his lip as he moved down, thighs flush with Wheeljack’s hips.

Wheeljack groaned as the soft mesh clenched around his erect spike, and Starscream didn’t seem so unaffected either, a slight blush spreading on his face. He rocked forward a bit, lubricant staining Wheeljack’s plating, but he didn’t mind at all.

Starscream leaned down and Wheeljack craned his helm upward to meet his lips. They kissed messily as Starscream began to bounce up and down on his cord, noises getting more and more obscene. 

Starscream’s movements became quicker and his moans became louder as he continued to spear himself repeatedly. Wheeljack attempted to thrust up to meet his movements, but Starscream pushed him down with a servo.

“Hnngh, ahh, I… am… in charge… nnh.”

Wheeljack conceded, and laid back, optics not straying from Starscream’s frame. His thrusts became rougher, more primal. Sparks flew as Starscream slammed himself onto Wheeljack, the wonderfully silky walls of his valve drawing in Wheeljack’s spike with every movement. 

Starscream threw his helm back and cried as he overloaded; Wheeljack moaned as his spike was constricted in the throes of pleasure, his transfluid emptying into Starscream’s throbbing valve. 

Starscream collapsed onto Wheeljack, sighing in satisfaction. Wheeljack languidly petted his back as the gentle rain fell over their heated frames, dissipating into vapour at contact.


End file.
